The Chibi Youkai
by runekinsei
Summary: they all live “normal” lives like you and me.. but also.. they are all chibi, they all live together, go to school, and watch TV! Even after all that.. the question still stands.. who is this new Youkai?


The Chibi Youkai  
  
By Orfos a.k.a. Kinsei  
  
Authors Notes -  
  
In this setting.. they all live "normal" lives like you and me.. but also.. they are all chibi, they all live together, go to school, and watch TV! Even after all that.. the question still stands.. who is this new Youkai?  
  
Oh yes. I do not own any of these characters.. except Sasu! She is my original character! I made her to be paired up with my favorite character from Inu-Yasha. Sesshoumaru!! -^_^-  
  
X3 (some ideas were given to me with the help of Sailor Chips a.k.a. Teapot)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome!!! Stop playing with my ears!!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed as he and Kagome sat in front of the TV. "But. they are fun to play with!!!" Kagome replied with a smile. "Go play with Sesshoumaru's ears or something." Inu- Yasha sighed, turned back around to the TV. "But. Sessy's ears aren't like your ears!"  
  
Someone knocks on the door. Chibi Kagome gets up off the floor and dashes to the door. As she opens, she sees Sango-chan standing in the doorway. "Hi Sango-chan!! Come in!" Kagome greeted with a kawaii smile. "Hi Kagome!! Is Miroku home?" Sango replied, looking around. She had never been in the house before. Soon before she could finish looking at her surroundings, Inu- Yasha comes out of nowhere.  
  
"Who is that?" Inu-Yasha asked, looking Sango up and down. "That's Miroku's friend from school! Inu-Yasha! BE NICE!" Kagome warned then went off looking for Miroku. "Inu-Yasha eh? I have an older sister. Do you have a brother?" Sango asked, looking around once more. "I have a brother, his name is Fluffy.. er.. Sesshoumaru." Inu-Yasha replied then began to walk off.  
  
Just as Inu-Yasha crossed the hallway to get back to the living room where the TV was located, Kagome came back, Miroku following close behind her. "I found him Sango-chan!!!" Kagome exclaimed with a huge smile.  
  
"S-Sango! Hi! What brings you here?" Miroku asked, a little nervous. "I wanted to see if you wanted to come over to my house and go swimming! It's hot out there!" "Oh! Ok!" "Hey. Kagome. will you tell Sesshoumaru that I won't be needing the hocky stick anymore?" Miroku asked, grabbing Kagome's hand. "Eh. sure. you two have fun!!" Kagome waved to them as they turned around to leave. "Oh! Hey! Kagome!! My sister said she was going to come over later!!" Sango yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"Sister?" Kagome asked quietly as she closed the door, then walked over beside Inu-Yasha. "I wonder what Miroku needed a hockey stick for?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she and Inu-Yasha watched TV. Only a matter of minutes later.. Kagome heard light snoring from Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Eh? Inu-Yasha?" Kagome whispered. She was about to reach over to shake him, but instead, she just looked at the young youkai who looked as if he was a peace for once. Kagome then leaned towards him, closing in for a kiss, but just as she got about close enough, someone knocked on the door and Sesshoumaru came storming down the stairs, awaking Inu-Yasha and stopping Kagome dead in her tracks, to answer it.  
  
"HI MY PRIMPY-PIMPY FLUFFY YOUKAI LORD!" a girl who looked about Sesshoumaru's age exclaimed as she hugged him. "Hi Sasu-chan. Come in." Sesshoumaru quietly replied.  
  
As Sasu entered the room, she noticed Kagome still leaning over Inu-Yasha. "Um.. who is that? Sasu quietly asked Sess as she got closer to the couple.  
  
"Oh.. that's just my brother Inu-Yasha and his girlfriend, Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk, knowing Inu-Yasha's reaction to his last comment would be violent.  
  
"WHAT?! MY GIRLFRIEND? WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he jumped to his feet, knocking Kagome over.  
  
Sesshoumaru just smirked and turned to walk back to his room. Sasu gave out a quite giggle then followed Sesshoumaru, playing with his tail.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome stood there, looking at each other.  
  
"Kagome.. what were you doing?" Inu-Yasha yelled, a little disappointed that Sesshoumaru had ruined the moment they were sharing together. "I.. I.. I just wanted to kiss you. You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping there." Kagome admitted.  
  
"You wanted to kiss me eh? Well.." Inu-Yasha kneeled down in front of Kagome, gently tilted her head a little, and kissed her.  
  
After their kiss, Inu-Yasha eyed Kagome as if saying, was that good enough? Kagome only blushed. After a moment of nothing but silence, something clicked in Inu-Yasha's mind. "HEY! THAT GIRL! She couldn't be.. Sesshoumaru's girlfriend?! How could anyone like someone like that?!" he exclaimed. The thought of Sesshoumaru having a girlfriend make him shiver.  
  
"Hey.. do you think that could have been Sango's sister?" Kagome asked, looking Inu-Yasha in the eyes. "Her sister? But how can that be? She had years like mine.. only different." Inu-Yasha replied, looking away, trying to get Kagome to stop looking at him so strangely.  
  
"But Sango isn't a youkai!" Kagome exclaimed. "That means.. Sango and that girl must have different parents." "But.. they are sisters." After a few minutes, Kagome eyed Inu-Yasha strangely. "You don't think Sango's sister was adopted or anything do you?" Kagome asked suspiciously. "Of course! How else would she be a youkai? I want to spy on her and my bro." Inu-Yasha said with an evil smirk as he rose to his feet and helped Kagome to her feet.  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha both ran quietly down the hall and up the stairs to Sesshoumaru's room.  
  
"Crap.. he closed his door!" Inu-Yasha whispered to Kagome who was right behind him. "Lets rig a camera in front of Sessy's window then!" "Hehe.. good idea Kagome.." Inu-Yasha replied, then set off to do just as Kagome had planned.  
  
Minutes later, Inu-Yasha set up a camera and hooked it up to the computer so they could watch every move Sesshoumaru and "the girl" made.  
  
"I am so bored.. what do you feel like doing Sessy?" Sasu said as she sat up on Sesshoumaru's bed. "More than you want I am sure Sasu." Sesshoumaru smirked then went back to writing the paper he had to write for school.  
  
"Ah! So her name is Zazu! What kind of name is that?" Inu-Yasha exclaimed. "No you idiot! Her name is SA-SU!" Kagome corrected then went back to watching.  
  
Sasu blushed but before Sesshoumaru could notice, went back to normal.  
  
"Want to go get some ice-cream? I do!" Sasu suggested as she got off of Sesshoumaru's soft bed. "Perfect timing. I just completed my homework." Sesshoumaru announced as he got up from his desk. 


End file.
